The invention relates to the technical field of hand-held striking tools that can be used for different purposes. These are simple striking tools used to drive any product into a substrate made of various materials. They can be tools for marking a product. They can be biscuit-cutter type cutting tools.
They are also known to be used for other functionalities, for example tightening and untightening, and to have hand wrenches and, more precisely, socket wrenches that accommodate a range of sockets having various shapes, dimensions and contact areas capable of ensuring tightening and untightening under the right conditions.
The invention is specifically aimed at hand-held striking tools which still pose numerous problems.
First of all, there is the problem of safety when striking a blow and preventing injury to the operator's hand which may involve, for instance, using a guard made of an elastomer material, as described in Patent FR 2431352, for the hand-held striking tool. This type of guard is widely used and affords protection if the tip of the striking tool slips. This type of guard is useful but its use remains limited to one specific usage.
Another problem is deterioration of the striking head of these types of hand-held striking tools in the various applications mentioned above, which are not limitative, and which requires complete replacement of the tool.
Despite certain surface treatments, the striking head of the tools deteriorate and this makes slipping and therefore injuries more likely. Because of this, if there is excessive deterioration, the only solution is to replace the entire tool and this incurs costs.
Another problem is recoil and vibration of the tool after striking it due to the counteracting force produced by the striking force which may cause inaccurate striking and accidents. This phenomenon can be awkward for the user and troublesome, especially in terms of muscle strain.
Faced with these various problems which are always closely associated with cumulative unwanted effects, the Applicant's approach was therefore to try and devise a new type of hand-held striking tool that would be safer for the operator, adaptable, depending on the needs and applications in question, and with a removable striking head that could be replaced and/or disposed of, depending on the means of striking and deterioration of the impact area.
Another sought-after object was to improve the operator's physical safety by moving the handhold away from the body of the tool, thus moving it away from the impact area.
Having conducted various research work that took into account all the above-mentioned constraints, a solution that resolves the various aforementioned problems was devised.